


I Know I’m A Lot

by mix_kid_ao3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Don’t Mean to Hurt Him Like This, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith Provides Said Hug, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mix_kid_ao3/pseuds/mix_kid_ao3
Summary: A short drabble about Lance, self loathing, and Keith’s implied abandonment issues that aren’t actually addressed in this fic.Alternatively Titled: The Author Was In a Mood and Wrote Unresolved Hurt/Comfort To Soothe Their Soul





	I Know I’m A Lot

His fingers ghost over the lines of his palm, traveling higher, to the pale, less natural lines on his wrists. Such a shame, carmel skin abused by the same person wearing it to the point it lost its color. Something about the color of Lance’s skin had always captivated Keith. 

 

Dancing even higher his fingertips trailed up to the other boy’s biceps, taught with muscle you would never expect on such a lanky frame. The half Galran moves on, never stopping to linger. His hands run down tanned shoulders, across defined collarbones and prominent ribs. The Cuban’s self hatred is evident in the way the skin dips over his bones, the overly smoothed skin on his thighs, the lighter-kissed pads of his fingers and the lines on his wrists. It stirs something painful in Keith’s chest. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers half to himself. “Please don’t take that from me.”

 

The tears gathering in both boys eyes are on their cheeks in an instant. Lance breathes, a shuddering wet sound, and nods. He nods like his life depends on it, because some days it does. Some days he can’t think straight and he hurts himself to feel normal again. Some days he leaves his body and forgets his own mortality. And some days—most days—he hates the skin on his thighs and stomach. He hates how much he talks and how his voice sounds. He hates how he looks and how obnoxiously flamboyant acts. On those days he wonders to himself how anyone can stand him for more than 10 seconds because he can’t stand himself. 

 

He knows it’s an over reaction, that nothing is wrong with him except what he does to himself, but he can’t stop. He doesn’t deserve to have Keith here, cleaning up self inflicted cuts and burns, when he’s only going to do it again the minute he leaves. So many people deserve this more than him, are worth more than him. 

 

Yet Keith is sitting right here. He chose to be here, sitting on Lance bed, comforting him, telling him he’s beautiful, all while Lance has a meltdown, instead of the countless better uses of his time. The thought makes Lance cry harder. But Keith asked him to do something, and with all the shit Lance makes him deal with, a lot of shit, he deserves this at least. 

 

Lance pushes away everything holding him back for just a moment, just long enough to put his arms under Keith’s and yank him into a hug. Just long enough to nod into his shoulder with all the fervor he can muster. Because he needs this, and he needs Keith. No matter how selfish he feels for it, he needs Keith to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> What a conclusive ending am I right? I had fun writing this so that’s gr8, hope you had a time reading it. Ask me for a continuation where I actually deal with Keith’s issues too, I dare you. 
> 
> Come say hi on my Tumblr  
> My main  
> https://oh1itschristmas.tumblr.com  
> For vld  
> https://ok-butwhatifitwasgay.tumblr.com
> 
> I couldn’t figure out the html ;-;


End file.
